


oh shit, hes gay

by momochi (Vri)



Series: Mixed Berries [6]
Category: RP - Fandom
Genre: GAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY, GAAAYYY, Gay, literally just minato being really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/momochi
Summary: His voice was like butter: smooth, rich, sinful. Completely and utterly irresistible.
Series: Mixed Berries [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523744





	oh shit, hes gay

**Author's Note:**

> hes gay
> 
> like, really fucking gay
> 
> end notes for stupid shit

He didn't consider it to be charity work.

While it could be easily classified as such, Minato didn't really feel like it was charity. People only really donated to charities to make themselves look better, and this wasn't in any bid to boost his reputation at all. No, he actually wanted to go around the crumbling buildings of the slums, handing out food and money to families and children.

Today, though...it felt a little bit different. Well, the actual act of giving wasn't any different. No, he felt almost as though someone was...watching him.

Minato chose to ignore it for a while. It wasn't uncommon for someone like him to be watched in the slums, but when he finished distributing the food, he _still_ felt eyes on him, and really, anyone watching him for more than five minutes should have figured out what he was doing, so for someone to be so insistent on observing him-

Oh.

_Oh._

His watcher, it seemed, was not one of the suspicious people who had been so prevalent for the first few times. For starters, when Minato turned around, he hadn't attempted to find cover and avoid his gaze. No, this person was walking towards him, and with each step, Minato could see more and more of the presence that had plagued him for the past while. And, god, he was _beautiful._

The first thing that he saw, of course, was the stranger's red hair. Bright against the greys of the buildings and streets, it was a brilliant crimson colour that would catch anyone's attention. Closer still, and Minato was lost. Hypnotic golden eyes. If Minato had been holding anything, he'd have dropped it for how stunned he was, just by this person's eyes. It wasn't often for him to feel so strongly attracted to someone, but even he, it seemed, wasn't immune to the sways of beauty. 

As the stranger eventually hit a normal speaking distance, Minato found himself turning to completely face him as opposed to looking over his shoulder, waiting silently for the words that he could just feel coming.

"So," the stranger spoke, and Minato almost dropped dead. "Mind telling me what a princess is doing out here, doing all of the dirty work?"

If the stranger's appearance alone wasn't entrancing enough, his voice was something else entirely. His voice was like butter: smooth, rich, _sinful._ Completely and utterly irresistible.

Enchanted by the stranger's voice, it took Minato a little bit to actually register what had been said and look down at himself. Huh, he actually hadn't been cross-dressing. Weird.

Minato finally freed himself from being tongue-tied, giving the stranger a blank, confused look. "'Princess'?" He echoed, tilting his head to one side. 

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately, who really knew) the stranger didn't answer the unspoken question; he instead gave his name. "Karma. Karma Siato."

He looked down. Hid his blush with his hair. Shyly, he peeked up at the stranger - Karma - and nodded, returning the favour. "Minato Arisato."

**Author's Note:**

> right after the introductions, midus rolled up like "bruh, you're into guys too? how are you not a chick?!"
> 
> and then minato fucking died.


End file.
